The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size (e.g., shrinking the semiconductor process node towards the sub-20 nm node), which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for miniaturization, higher speed and greater bandwidth, as well as lower power consumption and latency has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
As semiconductor technologies further advance, stacked and bonded semiconductor devices have emerged as an effective alternative to further reduce the physical size of a semiconductor device. In a stacked semiconductor device, active circuits such as logic, memory, processor circuits and the like are fabricated at least partially on separate substrates and then physically and electrically bonded together in order to form a functional device. Due to the differences in the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of different materials used in the stacked semiconductor device, warpage of the stacked semiconductor device may occur, which may adversely affect the functionalities of the semiconductor device. If left uncompensated, severe warpage of semiconductor device may cause device failure and/or negatively impact the yield of the semiconductor manufacturing process.